


Caretaker!China x AB!Reader-Evening Ritual

by SkyeShinx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AB/DL, ABDL, Adult baby, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeShinx/pseuds/SkyeShinx
Summary: You get to spend an evening with China





	Caretaker!China x AB!Reader-Evening Ritual

The noise of a sizzling wok and a smell of cooking food fills the air while you were playing that you smell your Ba Ba's cooking with delight wondering what is he making for tonight's dinner but you continue to play with your toys while hugging a Hello Kitty plushie. China has been your caretaker for a while now and you 2 have bonded a lot especially since the Asian Elder has been a bit lonely since his family have a moved out despite his SARs, Macau and Hong Kong returned to him but have their own homes so one could say that he developed Empty Nest Syndrome so he missed having a little one to look after.   
  
Once you came into his life telling him that you were into Infantilism he was more than happy to take care of you as much as you want   
  
"<your name> it's time for dinner" said China as he gently takes you by the hand while you walk with him to the dining room and then sits you down as he gets some food for you to eat while tying a bib around your neck "There we go. So do you want me to feed you or do you want to feed yourself?"  
  
"You can feed me Ba Ba" you said in a cute voice while making the Chinese nation softly chuckles has he puts a bit of the food on the chopsticks and begins to feed it to you. While eating you would end being up being fussy when it comes to vegetables but China is familiar with it so he begins to play a game with you while feeding you until every single bite was all gone as he cleans you up with the bib   
  
"Well looks like my little one finished his/her dinner so you get to have some dessert" said China as he gets the dishes and takes them to the kitchen then comes back with some peach buns "Enjoy this my Little Panda"  
  
You happily begin to eat the sweet treat while China cleans up the dishes and does a few other little chores until he comes back to see that you have finished it which made him sign in content   
  
"Well Little Panda it's almost time for bed"   
  
"Do I have to go to bed now Ba Ba?"  
  
"Yes you but I'll tell you what....I'll read you a story and a warm bottle of milk how does that sound?"  
  
You nod as he takes you to the nursery to get you ready for bed, but before that China takes you straight to the bathroom and getting the bath ready so you wait patiently while he prepares the bath water and once it was set the Asian Elder sets you in the tub as he gives you a bath you begin to play around with a few bath toys he has placed in for you. During the bath you decide to splash around until you got your Ba Ba completely soaked which at first you began to get nervous for he might punish you for it but instead he was smiling and even laughed   
  
" _Xie Xie_  Little Panda I guess Ba Ba was due for a bath huh?"  
  
"I guess so" you said giggling while China pours the last bit of water over you   
  
"There we go I clean boy/girl now. You have been a good Little Panda" said China as he helps you out of the tub and helps dry you off soon takes you back to the nursery placing you on the changing table and soon has you diapered up & dressed you already for bed. Soon he picks you up and sets you down on the floor while putting some toys for you "Now you play for a bit while I prepare your milk"  
  
"Yes Ba Ba" you said as you played with the toys while he goes to the kitchen to prepare your bottle. It wasn't long till China comes back to the nursery with bottle in hand  
  
"Little Panda I'm back" said China as he sets the bottle on the night table and sits on the rocking chair "Why don't you pick out a story and Ba Ba will read to you"  
  
You go over to the bookshelf and get a book from it so you go over to China while climbing on his lap   
  
"This one Ba Ba"  
  
"Alright" said China as he pats your head as you two make yourselves comfortable while the Asian Elder begins to read to you. The <story of your choice> is what you always wanted to be read to and while reading China reaches for the bottle and gives it to you to suckle while you listen to him reading the story. After the story ends you were still awake while suckling the warm creamy drink so it gives him an idea as he begins to rock while cradling you that he begins to sing   
  
 _月儿明，风儿静 。  
_ _树叶挂窗棂。_  
  
While listening to him your suckling movements are becoming a bit more slower but you keep listening to his soothing voice  
 _  
小宝宝，快睡觉。  
_ _睡在那个梦中。_  
  
Once the suckling stops China slowly removes the bottle from your mouth and pats your back which made you burp but he chuckled soft while still continuing to sing to you  
  
 _月哪个明，风儿哪个静，  
摇篮轻拍动  
  
_Your eyes soon becoming more and more heavy while your Ba Ba continues to sing that he stands up while holding you then walks over to the crib lowering the bars placing you in gently while giving you a panda plushie to cuddle with, slipping a pacifier in your mouth, tucking you in and raising the bars as he soon ends the song  
  
 _父親的寶貝，閉上你的眼睛，  
是的，睡覺，睡覺，做夢的甜蜜的夢  
  
_After the song, China slowly turns off the lights and turns on the nightlight while looking at you with a whisper  
  
 _Sleep well, Little Panda and I'll be here when you wake up in the morning_  


**Author's Note:**

> Translation of the Lyrics
> 
> The moon is bright, the wind is quiet.  
> The leaves hang over the window.  
> My baby, fall asleep quickly.  
> Sleep, dreaming sweet dreams.
> 
> The moon is bright, the wind is calm,  
> Gently moving cradle,  
> Father's baby, close your eyes,  
> Yeah sleep, sleep, dreaming sweet dreams.
> 
> You can listen to it www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AfC7V…
> 
> Yes I changed the part of Mother to Father for China


End file.
